


Drabble Collection- Steadfast Shenanigans

by Revakah



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Force-Sensitive Brierly Ronan, Khresh and Tanik are "feuding", Multi, Slice of Life, more tags will be added as I add more drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: A place for tiny ideas which probably won't grow beyond 100 words, set on and around the Steadfast.
Relationships: Khresh/Tanik
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	Drabble Collection- Steadfast Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin- a drabble collection based around the Steadfast. Pairings etc will be listed in chapter titles.
> 
> Probably featuring an unreasonable amount of Khresh/Tanik because I'm determined to get this raft afloat.

Ronan sighed, only vaguely paying attention as one of the young girls tugged urgently at Vanto's sleeve. He let his thoughts stray back to Project Stardust, Director Krennic must have been delighted to receive his funding but surely he would be missing his assistant director's input, wouldn't he? 

He must be. 

Ronan could picture him, the architect of what would be the Empire's greatest creation, receiving accolades and all the rewards he deserved, and-

Why was Vanto looking at him like that?

"Ronan. Mi'yaric would like to know how you still have the Sight? What? You don't- you can't-"

_ Fuck _ .

* * *

It was important to maintain appearances. Tanik knew damn well that he was being watched, that any slip would leave him open to ruin. His failure could eventually lead to his family's downfall, and that was a terrifying thought.

So this, this- 

Tanik sat up, wincing as his back protested the time spent on the hard storage room floor, watching as Khresh redressed in silence. Every time they swore it would be the last time and every time they lied; public arguments becoming private apologies as insults became endearments, but this- 

Would be the last time. 

It had to be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop suggestions etc in the comments, or yell at me on Tumblr.


End file.
